


Little Brothers Eventually Grow Up

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angrod panics before his wedding, Finrod philosophizes, and Aegnor just laughs at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers Eventually Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FanFlashworks, challenge "Transformation".
> 
> I think this might be the first time I've written a Finarfinion brothers story without Orodreth.

“You look…”

“Utterly ridiculous and like I need to have a drink?” Angrod frowned as he ran a comb through his hair.

“Well, no. Just different,” Finrod said. “More grown up and less my little brother who ran through the streets chasing his cousins.”

“I think Eldalótë would kill me if I started chasing Caranthir through the streets on our wedding day,” Angrod said, causing Aegnor to burst into laughter.

“You know, I never thought you would be first of us to get married, but it suits you. My little brother transformed into an adult.”

“Finrod, if you’re going to philosophize about transformations, please stop.” Angrod tossed a pillow at him as he spoke.

“And there goes all evidence of you being grown up,” Aegnor said.

“You stop too. We have a wedding to go to.” Angrod stood and walked out the door, leaving his brothers to trail behind him.


End file.
